V7.4
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1593 Festival Queen.png|Festival Queen PVP.net ARURF (All Random Ultra Rapid Fire) * All Random Ultra Rapid Fire is back from 2/24/17 to 2/28/17 and 3/3/17 to 3/6/17. * In ARURF: ** There is no mana or energy cost. ** You have 80% cooldown reduction on abilities, activated items and summoner spells. ** Bonus attack speed is increased by 100% for melee champions and by 150% for ranged champions. ** All champions gain +60 movement speed, +25% tenacity, +25% critical strike damage. ** Passive gold gain is increased by 400% ( per 10 seconds). ** Level cap is raised to 30. ** Mastery emote (Ctrl + 6) is replaced by a custom Urf emote. ** Rerolls are shared with ARAM, but it is faster to get more rerolls. ** All direct healing effects are 50% effective at the beginning of the game, increasing by 1% every 30 second, up to 100% effective at 25 minutes. ** Many non-ultimate shield scalings are down by 50%. ** recharge rate is set to 30 seconds, and cooldown between 2 charge is set to 10 seconds. League of Legends V7.4 General ;Catch-Up Experience * Earning a kill or assist while below your team's average level now grants bonus experience. * Teamwork bonus experience kicks in at just over one full level behind your team's average, scaling with XP (not level). * The bonus scales slightly more aggressively at first, capping at at four full levels' difference. * Bonus experience for kills/assists on higher-level champions has been slightly increased. (At 4 levels' difference, this adds about 10% more bonus experience). ;Game Scoreboard * Fixed a bug where game scoreboard icons would overlap. ;League Client Update * Enabling Low-Spec Mode now automatically closes the client once you've made it through champ select, focusing more of your machine's precious resources on the match at hand. If you enable this mode, you'll notice that it takes a few seconds longer to get to the end-of-game screen after your game ends. That's because a background process has to automatically re-launch the client. It's gonna look a bit like your client is exploding when this happens, but we intend to keep working on this feature to make it less jarring. * Practice Tool is now available exclusively on updated client, finally destroying an ancient and exceedingly dank meme. * Fixed the missing buttons to give permission / kick players in the lobby. * Removed the loud ass sound effect when transitioning from champ select into game loading. * Improved overall responsiveness during champ select. * Reduced the time it takes to login to the client. * Added a notification before matches to let you know if you're not going to be earning IP/XP. * When typing, words should no longer be awkwardly split across lines. * Added a counter to folders so you can see at a glance how many of your friends are online. * Removed unobtainable skins from champ select. These cluttered skin selection and made collectors feel mega bummed. * Added a quick link to the League of Legends support portal from the client. You can find it in the client's top right corner. * Players can now use tournament codes to enter a custom game without having to search for it. * Players can now befriend, kick, or view the profile of a spectator in their custom game lobbies. ;Range indicator * Fixed a bug where abilities with circle range indicators were not displaying them correctly across elevation change. ;Turret First Blood * Local gold reward reduced to from . * Granting globally. ;Ward Reveal Rewards * Wards now grant full gold to both the player who revealed them and the player who killed them (bonuses don't stack if the revealer also kills the ward). * now "tags" wards for the revealed bonus. * If a ward is killed while revealed by two sources, the first source is the one that counts as having revealed the ward. * Permanently visible wards ( , ) don't grant the revealed bonus. ;Yordle Finger Unification Pass Various Yordle splashes and in-game models have been updated to all have four fingers: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Monsters ; * Fixed a bug where clones killing the Rift Scuttler caused erratic behavior. Champions ; * ** No longer has two bones jut out of her neck when using her Joke emote. * ** Buffs on Anivia now correctly align on her body even when she flies around even when casting Flash Frost. * ** Classic Anivia no longer uses Blackfrost Anivia's falling particles. ** Buffs on Anivia now correctly align on her body even when she flies around even when casting Glacial Storm. ; * ** Base movement speed bonus when picking up chimes increased to 24% from 18%. ** Movement speed bonus per stack when picking up chimes increased to 14% from 12%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed at 5 chimes increased to 80% from 66%. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug where the SFX were distorting when hitting multiple minions. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the second cast of Hookshot wasn't granting attack speed on hitting an enemy champion if she buffered her . ; * General ** Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. * ** Flashing during Petrifying Gaze's cast time no longer resets the direction the cone fires in. It now consistently fires in the direction Cassiopeia faced before Flashing. This addresses a bug that sometimes caused Petrifying Gaze's visuals to not line up with the actual effect. ; * ** Loses half stacks on death. ** Can now stack infinitely (from 6), but can only gain up to 5 stacks from killing non-epic monsters or minions. ** Healing if at 6 stacks. ** Champion kill granting 2 stacks. ** Minions and monsters kill refunding 50% cooldown and mana cost. ** Tooltip now lists how many minions, pets, monsters, dragons, epic monsters and champions you have eaten. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage now scales with . ** Health per stack reduced to from . ** Reaches maximum size at 10 stacks. ** Maximum bonus attack range increased to 75 from 50. ; * ** Fixed a bug where his model didn't immediately reappear after his recall animation. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Big One bonus damage increased to 100% from 50%. *** Big One base damage increased from . *** Big One AD ratio unchanged at % AD}}. *** Big One AP ratio reduced to from . ** The number of missiles Corki has stored is now shown in his secondary resource bar. The resource bar turns red when the next missile is a Big One. ; * ** *** No longer incorrectly uses Pool Party Draven's SFX. ; * ** Now correctly is not hit by turret missile projectiles during her invulnerability phase. ; * ** Fixed a bug where gaining massive movement speed upon killing multiple units with Powder Keg while being hit by . ; * ** Targetable hitbox increased to 125 units from 50. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to from . ; * ** Is no longer prevented from using his Void Assault passive by being "in combat" when stepping on or attacking plants. ; * ** Now can correctly dash through player-created terrain with the second cast. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 45 at all ranks. * ** Dealing magic damage on landing impact. ; * ** Fixed a bug where her side fins bent outwards during her recall animation. ; * ** No longer plays the SFX for the whole duration if he is dead. ; * ** Targetable hitbox increased to 50 units from 25. ; * ** bonus damage reduced to % from %. ; * ** Targetable hitbox increased to 50 units from 25. ** Now triggers when revealed by a , or . ; * ** Now shows collision radius. ** Targetable hitbox increased to 125 units from 50. ; * ** fourth shot now correctly crits after he takes the lantern. ; * ** *** Now correctly gets audio when hitting an enemy in Fog of War with Piercing Arrow. ; * ** Now correctly gets audio quotes when he attacks. Masteries ; * Increased damage bonus reduced to 3% from 5%. * Bonus ramps up over 3 seconds from 5. ; * Increased damage bonus per champion killed reduced to 1% from %. ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to 5% from %. ; * Outgoing damage bonus reduced to 3% from 5%. * Incoming damage bonus reduced to from . ; * Flat bonus resistances reduced to level}} from level}}. ; * Duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. ; * Missing mana regeneration reduced to % from %. ; * Damage bonus reduced to % from %. ; * Lethality reduced to from . * Flat magic penetration reduced to from . * Magic penetration per level reduced to from . ; * Maximum life steal against enemy champions reduced to 15% from 20%. Items ; * Tooltip now mentions how much health as been drained from enemies. ; * No longer disables traps. ; * Blackout no longer disables traps, but still disables wards. * Champion clones no longer instantly gains the Blackout passive when spawned. ; * Fixed a bug where the active showed a radius when hovered over. ; * Giant Slayer passive increased to +1% damage per 100 health difference from +1% damage per 50 health difference. ** Reaches +10% bonus damage at 1000 health difference from 500. ; * The larger sphere from the passive buff now appears in the appropriate location. ; * + + = ** + + + = * Armor increased to 40 from 20. * Bonus armor while near Partner reduced to 20 from 40. * Tether range increased to 1000 from 900. ; * + = ** + = * Bonus armor penetration increased to 45% from 30%. * Attack damage reduced to 10 from 25. ; * Giant Slayer passive reduced to + % damage per 100 health difference from + % damage per 50 health difference. ** Reaches +15% bonus damage at 1000 health difference from 500. ; * The larger sphere from the passive buff now appears in the appropriate location. ; * Disabling traps. Still reveals them. ; * Disabling traps. Still reveals them. ; * + + = ** + + = * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. ; * Lethality reduced to 15 from 20. Hotfixes February 23rd Hotfix ; * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. * Active cooldown increased to 45 seconds from 30. ; * Fixed a bug causing Scuttles to sometimes give control of the river shrine to the wrong team. February 24th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug causing the mark applied by a fully-formed Glacial Storm to fall off immediately after targets stop taking damage (rather than lingering briefly), preventing Anivia from proccing bonus damage. ;League Client Update * We've temporarily disabled various profile animations (ex. ultimate skins) due to performance issues. March 2nd Hotfix ;Minion pathing * Fixed a bug causing minions to occasionally get confused while pathing inside the enemy base if one of the nexus turrets has been destroyed. ; * Fixed a bug where it was granting more mana regeneration than intended. References pl:V7.4 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes